A Story Of Many
by Tbse
Summary: this is a story mostly about aang toph sokka suki and katara all moving to the fire kingdom and zuko is now fire lord most comments apprieciated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Beginning.**

**What I Own & Do Not Own: I don't own atla or the characters but I do own this plot & No Stealing O_O **

**Zuko pov ( Just so you know he is 10)**

"Oh crap my father is going to kill me!" I have exactly 3min and 45sec to get at this meeting welcome party thing (oh just so you know Zuko is like 10). "Huh?" I said as I saw a family of water tribe people they look much different than in my book it says that they are barbarians and that's a complement….. For the barbarians... "Well I could say hi since they are…. Right where the meeting is…..? Why would we welcome those savages?" I said as he made a disgusted face. Hey that's a girl! Well since I've been taught to be a gentleman I have to say hi since there's a girl here I said as I rolled my eyes as I got closer I saw her face and her little blue innocent eyes she seemed sad but full of pride all at the same time I looked at her and my look said you better enjoy your pride while you can cause your about to lose it all of it Period. And she just look back at me with a look that said I don't care what you say I'm a girl you couldn't hit me if you wanted to.. and even if you tried I would whip your butt so look out HOTHEAD! I felt like I wanted to smack her upside her head but I knew if I did I would hear from my mother… so I just kept walking over to the meeting welcome thing.

**Katara POV. ( Just so you know she's 8 turning 9 in about 6 months) **I hate this floating thing of steal I said as I sat in my a.k.a room on the ship. Get out of here you prisoner I thought he meant we drove around and he put me back at my tribe…. But I was so beyond wrong…. I was at the…(gulp) Fire Nation Palace but instead of freaking out I just calmed down and only thought of pride and I little bit of fear to then I looked around and I saw a little boy he looked about Sokka's age (oh right Sokka is her brother) before I could think he gave me a face that to me meant I should just lose my pride now so I would get over it soon of course I gave him a face back that was like get out of my face I will whip your butt right now if I have to. By the looks of it he was very happy with the response I gave back, so I said Mission Completed.

_**I love myself for making this I will keep writing till I get to chapter 5 then I must have 5 reviews in 3 days and then I will make another 2 chapters (Reviews do not have to be completely positive they just have to tell me what I need in the story and what I don't.) thanks! =^_^=**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Meeting!& future…**

**Dear people this is much longer then the first story I promise I hope you like it! Oh and in Katara's pov when it said he looked happy it was supposed to say un happy… oh and there are more than just 1 air bender in my book there is actually several. |****What I Own & Do Not Own: I don't own atla or the characters but I do own this plot & No Stealing O_O**

Zuko pov 

I wish I didn't have to say hi to these people I mean like I said their worst then barbarians... Ugh I don't even want to think about how they eat... belch. I swallowed and walked as I walked up to the girl she said hi with a satisfied face on it before I could say anything 2 other ships pulled up 1 with an earth bending family and 1 with an air bending family I said hi to all the new folks and how I hate poetry and stuff and then my mom asked if I could take all the other kids on a tour and I huffed and said

"sure"

then I took all the others on a tour "ok so here is the kitchen here is the bed room floor pretty much every bed room Is on this floor and all of the rooms have a pulley box thing that summons servants now this floor up here is completely made of tile"

I said just before I fell to the ground with the earth bender on top of me it took me a while but I finally said

Zuko. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Toph. "that's kind of hard"

Zuko. "why is that, huh?"

"I'm blind!"

"Oh… umm, sorry about that"

I said with a little embarrassment then she got off and then I got up then she asked if someone could hold her hand while they took a tour trying to be nice I offered a hand and at the same time I said here.. I didn't really want to but then I wanted to be nice.

Toph pov (she's 8 soon to be 9 in 8 months) 

I can't see on this floor then I ran into something then I heard a voice yell at me telling me to watch where I was going I replied with that's kind of hard. And he replied

"and why is that?"

and then I said "because I'm blind" then he said he was sorry he got up then I asked if someone could guide me since I couldn't see then I heard the same boy that I ran over offer his hand to me I heard his voice and I put my hand in his then he walked me around with him he told me absolutely everything that I couldn't see then when we got back to the floors where there was earth I was so grateful that we had touched my favorite element earth, I was so happy then I held out a hand at the boy that helped me out oh right his name is Zuko… then he shacked it and I told him that he wasn't such a bad guy and I could feel him blushing oh that reminds me I see with my feet and by that I mean that I can sense things with them but I have to be touching earth or else my feet have lost half their purpose then I heard a voice it sounded like Zuko he said

"You're not so bad yourself"

and I could feel him smiling so I smiled back then I nudged him the he nudged me back then I hit with a rock over to the side as I laughed while I was running away I could feel he was chasing me and all the others had already walked back to their parents and I ended up making rock obstacles for him cause that's how all earth benders play tag I guess that wasn't how fire benders did he burned down all of my rock walls then luckily for me I could metal bend so I build a metal wall I could feel the tiny bits of metal in the ground it took him a while to burn it down so I had an advantage good thing I knew the place pretty well thanks to Zuko I decided to hide in my room for a bit then I left and waited outside for him but he didn't show so I looked around and I found him at the training arena then with my hands on my hips I asked

"why'd you leave me?"

"sorry I searched for you for an hour but I couldn't find you so I gave up"

I then I replied

"well then at least let me fight you in a quick game"

"sure if you don't mind getting your butt kicked"

"save it hothead, I'll go easy on you just to make sure that you don't cry"

"Oh bring it on"

he replied we went around in a circle both in fighting stances I had thrown 4 giant rocks and 3 medium rocks at him he made a wall of fire that melted all my rocks before they could touch him the he threw several fire punches at me then I threw rocks and they caught on fire but the rocks force did go back on him he was surrounded luckily for him I saved his life he was on the ground I helped him up and I said better luck next time then I smiled with a grin and then I said

"I knew you were all talk"

he had a shocked look on his face then I left and went to my room.

Arianna's pov ( A.K.A. Aang's little sis and she is 9 not turning 10 till next year) 

"Hi Toph!"

I said as she came in the room she looked a little tired then she just flopped on her bed I wondered what happened maybe Zuko tried to kill her just now nah she had probably just got tired from running and playing tag with Zuko ya that was probably it, she said as calm as could be then she said

"I'm so bored"

then I heard Toph in her sleep saying

"want to go again pretty boy?"

I was so confused but I kept playing with my marbles then I finally jumped up on my feet and said

"I know what will get me out of my bored-ness I'll find Katara!"

then Toph just rolled over, and I decided to keep walking

"maybe I could teach Katara some new games!, yep that's what I'll do"

then I finally spotted her and I ran calling her name then she spotted me and waved back then I asked her,

"Hey! Wanna play some games?"

"sure!"

I was so happy then we went to the garden and played some water tribe games and air bender games the when we finished It was night fall so we went to are rooms and slept.

(1 of those 7 years and 6 months later things)

Zuko pov ( he is now 17 years old)

Beep!

"Ugh, I hate alarm clocks, Crap! Tomorrow is Katara's birthday aw man what am I going to get her and I have to have it ready by mid-night aw crap! Well Zuko this means you have to go to town…"

Aang pov ( he is also 17 recently) 

"I'm toast I just am I mean like what am I supposed to get a princess! Seriously! I mean like she probably already has everything! This sucks, Really badly"

An: this is the end. I will make more but in 6 days I won't write for awhile I will be on a cruise sorry guys but I will make it up to you somehow, I promise!


End file.
